The present invention is directed generally to adapter modules, and more particularly to an adapter module having a retaining clip that secures the housing components of the adapter module together without the need for screws or other fasteners.
Adapter modules are used in many different applications and are usually used to contain an electrical component, such as an optical transceiver or a cable to board connector. In many instances, adapter modules house converters that are used to convert optical signals to electrical signals or electrical signals to optical signals while maintaining the signals at high speeds. These modules are usually placed in an adapter frame that surrounds a connector and is attached to a circuit board. The adapter module has a grounding structure that connects the exterior surface of the adapter module to the adapter frame or cage creating a ground path to the circuit board.
An adapter module generally has a pair of mating halves, that enclose a circuit board along with other electrical, or optical, components required to convert the high speed signals passing through the module. These housings are typically secured together by screws, rivets or other suitable fastening means which allow the adapter module to be disassembled and serviced in required. Although the screws provide a simple and easy way to secure the adapter module together, their use can be tedious and time consuming in practice. Also, the screws provide internal single ground paths between the housing halves and do not necessarily present any conductive grounding path along the exterior of the module.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to an improved adapter module having and easily assembled housing that is cost effective and easy to use.